This disclosure relates generally to fasteners and fastener assemblies which are employed for securing roof insulation to a roof deck. More particularly, this disclosure relates to fastening assemblies which employ a metal plate to secure an overlying membrane and insulation to a roof deck.
In roof installations for which the present disclosure has particular applicability, battens or rolls of insulation are laid across a roof deck. A water-impermeable membrane is laid on top of the insulation. Metal plates clamp the membrane and insulation to the roof deck by means of fasteners which are inserted through central openings of the plates and threaded into the roof deck.
For some installations, which employ relatively thick insulation that is highly compressible, it is common to insert a tube into the central opening of the metal plate. The fastener is inserted into the tube. The underside of the head of the fastener engages an interior shoulder of the tube. The fastener is then driven into the roof deck so that the plate clamps against the membrane and insulation. The tube is vertically displaceable relative to the secured fastener. The plate can thus vertically move relative to the head of the threaded fastener when the adjacent area and/or plate is subject to excessive compression.
For some applications, the plate may also be affixed with a heat-activated adhesive. A water impermeable membrane covers the plates. An induction tool is passed over the plate to heat the adhesive which bonds with the membrane overlying the plate.